charmed life slayer
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: buffy is a half elf demon witch with slayer powers who travels to the future after learning about a prophesy about her and wyatt being together


Charmed life

**pg-13-R**

**action, romance, drama humor **

**main pairing Buffy/Wyatt, Chris Bianca, piper Leo, Paige henry, phoebe coop**

**some scenes in this are not for kids who are younger to see **

**warning scenes contain fowl language sex scenes and angst **

**disclaimer is I don't own Buffy or charmed and they are owned and created by joss wheadon and constance m. burge. **

**in this story Buffy has special powers besides her reg. Slayer powers and her powers are elemental, telepathy, premonitions, super strength, conjuring, shape shifting, fire balls, energy balls, projection, astral projection, super senses, can think of any weapon and use it with just a thought, immortality, shimmering, and she is part elf, demon, and half witch with her powers besides the powers she was chosen with. Buffy's mother Joyce is a witch and half demon her real father is an elf and her grandparents on her mom's side are half witch and demon her real fathers parents are elves and her stepfather that her mom divorced is human ,Wyatt has telepathy, molecular combustion, freezing power, premonitions, levitation, healing, orbing, forcefield protection, conjuring, other powers and is half witch and half white lighter. And comes from the halliwell line of witches with his mother and aunts being one and his father being a white lighter and makes him and his brother born half witch half white lighter. And he is also the twice blessed child and future king with Excalibur.**

**Part 1 **

**chapter 1**

_Buffy's_ dream

_she was walking along the halls in the halliwell manor and went up the stairs. In the attic she found_

_a blond guy and his brother fighting . _

_she was shocked at their fighting but couldn't figure out who they were and why they were fighting. then she heard a noise coming from one of the doors on the first floor of the stairs. she went down stairs and tried to check for the noise and opened the door._

_There was a flash and she saw the blond guy, and she thought he must be important. he turned around and looked at her, smiled at her and said I love you . she found out she couldn't move again, then there was another flash and she was back in the darkness._

Suddenly Buffy bolted awake from from her bed and she thought who was those guys in my dream and who was him. Then Buffy realized that he must have been important in her dream as well as the other one and the manor. Then she realized and looked at the clock and it read 5:30 and thought it was late in the night then she said "thats weird" and went back to sleep. After she realized it was late in the night and almost morning.

The next day in the morning she woke up and from her bed and moved off the covers that were around her and got up form her bed and went to the closet to find something to wear. She found something and got dressed , she went downstairs and to the kitchen where her mom was. told her what she saw in her dream.

Then her mom said"well it must relate to the future Buffy"and since you got the dream last night I know who the guys are"and you should know too. Their Wyatt and Chris halliwell their brothers and there family is the halliwells which is famous for being the most powerful witches "and white lighters and were the second family line that comes from our ancestors too".

But you should know Wyatt's evil now and is a big part of the force of evil and can hurt anybody thats against him and doesn't like good magical beings or anything thats good at all. "and that the elders told me what you already said they said that you will go back in time to the future and save our world". Before Wyatt destroys it and all the good powerful magical beings and mortals in it".

It also has to do with love and you and Wyatt being together in the prophesy and saving our world and stopping him". "Before he kills anymore people on this earth "also you can't tell anybody about your dream to anybody here" or at school"not even your friends or Mr. Giles".

"Because they will be in danger including me"but I will be fine Leo will protect me from his son who is evil". He will be after me and the people you care about", but don't worry Leo will erase my memory of you"and where you went to and who you are until you get back from the future."after saving our world even though Wyatt and his people will be coming after us when you gone and in the future".

" he will also question us but we won't know anything and I will get my memory of you back once your back here after saving our world with Wyatt". " being with him and I love you" " don't worry I will be fine" oh honey be ready when you get home ", because the portal will be here later tonight."

Even your real farther" so be ready when you get home". " don't worry I will be here" don't tell anybody about your dream" because evil will find out specially him."

"I love you now go to school"she called out to her daughter and then Buffy said"alright"and left for school. Later at school Buffy was sitting at the table in the library after classes were over with her two friends and her watcher.

She was thinking about what she was going to do when she got home from school and about who her real farther is,what she was ready to do when the portal comes.

She was not listening ignoring Giles what he said when Giles called said"Buffy "Buffy "are you alright"then she said"yes" he asked"OK" did you listened" to what I said". she said"what"then he said"I said are you ready for another patrol after school".

she said"yes but I can't stay out "to late cause my mom wants me home", he said "alright".

Later at the cemetery Buffy staked her last vampire and said 'yes I'm glad thats the last vampire"and left the cemetery and on the way home thinking about her real farther and who he is and what her mom had to say besides him. Because she was glad when her mom divorced her husband that she was with because she didn't like him. wondered about her real farther before the portal came too, because there was still time before the portal appeared tonight.

She was walking home on the sidewalk away from from the cemetery then she thought well here it goes and was excited and walked into the house through the opened door and spotted a man with pointed ears like hers and was talking to her mother.

He sensed that she was there and turned around and said"hello daughter " and she said "hi" and went up to him and hugged him while her mom smiled then Buffy said"he's my real farther"then her mother said"yes he is and he's been wanting to meet you Buffy"then Buffy said"cool"

Her mom Joyce said "his name is elrond" he loves you Buffy" " I have been talking about you" to him "he's been wanting to meet you tonight". " Has some things to say to you " about where your going".then Buffy smiled said"sure I will listened to what he says". Sat down on the couch waited for him to speak.

He said "I'm an elf your farther" my family have been from a long line of elves". " your grand farther and grand mother my parents", they have a prophesy which stats " about you and the twice blessed child being together". " I've known it ever since I've been with your mom" I want you to be safe" though I new I was with your mom".

"I knew you were gonna be special " when you were born " you have your moms parents abilities besides hers" from her line but you also have my immortality".

"Being immortal like me" even though I love your mom and I am with her again". Though the one you called your farther" when your mother was pregnant". when you were born was never really your farther". "I new she was pregnant after we been together" and new that we will be together again".

" I love you because your my daughter " since you were born " and your mom said it". Told me about you", how you grew up and now your going back to the future. " Like your mom said " when your there you will have a place to stay" protection from evil ", you will also see my last family".

"Which is your aunt and my sister Sarah "she will help you with your fight" teach you how to control" your elemental powers since I found out" you were a part of nature " since you were born".From your mother and I love her and I'm glad were together again."

"Like I said my sister will help you" as for your other powers Chris will help you "even though you have control of your demon powers. " Being taught by your mother ", a little of your witch powers " taught by her too".

"You need to find Chris still "he will help you more with your witch powers "and your other powers" you don't have to worry unless you really need them".

Then suddenly the portal was opening and then her parents gave her a hug and said their goodbyes, said I love you to her and told her they miss her. She said I miss you and love you, and was pulled through the portal taking her to the future.

When Buffy was pulled through the portal, suddenly the portal stopped in the future and she landed in the manor by which she dreamed of , she wondered and said " man I guess I have to go through this" since the elders told my mom" hope this will be fun ".

"I hope I will get something" out of this for a reward or something". Then she noticed, that demons started to shimmer in and said " man how time flies and I better get this over with before anymore of them show up."

She fought the demons with her powers, threw them out the window onto the lawn and threw a fireball and vanquished them with her powers. She started to go before others show up when she was met by a telepathic power.

thrown near the wall of the house and looked up, it was Wyatt he said to her " what did you do to my demons" then she said "well I fought them and killed them so what".

When Wyatt did get a good look at her he thought man she looks beautiful . I can't wait for her to be mine, while he stared at her , she said "why are you staring at me like that ".

He said because " I want to" I think your beautiful" I think you will be a great asset to my team" helping me by ruling by my side".then he thought_ "I hope she accepts cause I want her, and I always get what I want " she will be mine for eternity, " because I think she is attractive, "beautiful can't wait to hear what she thinks" because she will be all mine " I will never let her go " because its all about power and myself" she can equal me in power we are a perfect match". _

He stared at her again then she said "how about not" blasted him with her power through the wall of the house, felt bad after he was knocked out. Brought him up the stairs and put him in one of the rooms and left.

She went out of the house walked down the street, trying to find the forest or get help from some people, to take her to the place where she could live.

She noticed in front of her white and blue orbs, that Leo appeared and said "we have been waiting for you to get here Buffy" we know about your powers already ", " I will help you with your powers besides Chris. Because I learned from watching what my wife and her sisters did " so did my sons Wyatt and Chris".

"If you take my hand, I will get you to the place where you will stay, train in while your here in the future". She took his hand and they orbed to a house a bit out of town where there was a forest. She thought "yes theres a forest" maybe I might find my aunt here ".

" I can get my mind off of Wyatt because, that must have been him that attacked me, " I think he's handsome but I can't let my hormones run me by in my mind or what else I think, now I should go look for my aunt".

"Because my aunt lives in the forest and so that will be a good place to start. she thanked Leo Leo said "your welcome". Also he said "oh before I leave", remember tomorrow" you have training with Chris and me" be ready OK".

Then he orbed out of the house and she thought "HM how about I look around this place" find out" where my bedroom is. "Get ready for my training with my aunt Sarah" , when I find her in the forest".

She went to the different parts of the house, found where her room was which was at the left of the hallway upstairs.

She looked for the room where she will train with Chris and Leo she said " how about I go back to my room" change into a different set of clothes go into the forest ", find my aunt if she still is around". Buffy went out of the house and into the forest and sensed to find where her aunt is.

Suddenly she noticed something in the middle of the forest and looked and walked there and found her aunt meditating while surrounded by a white light. Buffy figured it probably was from her aunts power waited tell her aunt sensed her.

Her aunt noticed something familiar , turned around and got up off the ground and she saw her niece, she smiled said " hi Buffy I'm your aunt Sarah" the last of the elves of this time and your dad wanted me to help with your powers".

Let me show you how to control your elemental powers come here". She went to where her aunt wanted her to go followed her, pointed at something and then they worked with each of her powers.

They first started with wind when her aunt asked" can you feel this wind around here" after Buffy nods her head yes. Her aunt said "OK then channel it with your powers" , try to control it move it to this thing," I have set up over here".

The wind besides other of your elemental powers" will help you fight against the evil thats here "it will help save our world".

"When you Wyatt meet again" be together because its part of the prophesy," thats been told through our family" for a long time I know you will love him ".

"He will love you so I hope that this war" when it starts will be over " the world will be saved along with the people on it and born in it".

"Also that you and Wyatt will have a great future" with your his life , you both love each other I've seen it" its great for you and him". Now Buffy tried to channel her power by feeling the wind, noticed that she was getting stronger with this power was wondering about her other powers when she uses them.

She saw what her wind elemental power did, the thing that was set up became knocked 20 feet form the ground , and exploded although she was kinda worried about hurting someone with her power.

Next she worked on her earth power which her aunt told her to call the essence and power form the trees and the ground. She did practiced her next move on another target, that it crushed when she sent her power to it.

She felt proud that she was working on her powers, and learning to control to all of her elemental powers. Thought about the other ones and wondered if they will work with nature like the other two.

While still thinking about Wyatt and finding out that he is handsome since she met him but trying to fight her feelings. because she felt confused about it for some reason but new she didn't want to hurt him either cause she felt that she was against hurting humans and killing them.

because she knew that killing demons and vampires was right but killing humans was wrong.

She felt tired after working half the night with her powers, her aunt Sarah noticed and said" how about you take a break and go rest Buffy" we could do this tomorrow night".

She walked out of the forest after giving her aunt a hug, said goodnight and went to her house. Walked through the door after opening it and closed it and went upstairs to take a shower and change in to pajamas and go to bed.

Later when she was in bed she started to dream again , in the dream she felt happy ,and was glad where she was then suddenly the light hit her.

She realized it was morning and woke up but she couldn't remember what else from her dream. She realized today in the morning, afternoon she had to train with Leo and Chris so she had to get ready.

She went to her bathroom and took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt went downstairs to get something to eat before she trained.

After she ate Chris and Leo showed up and one of them asked her" are you ready to train", and she said "yes" Chris showed her how to conjure up things when using spells that she casts to help her.

She started to learn from Leo about her which powers and working with her shape shifting and astral projection.

Chris showed her how to do her projection power just by asking her what she thinks saying it out loud. they worked with her on her other powers which one of them was premonition and then Leo said" touch this ball and see what you can see from it".

She said "well I see two little boys "when they were little getting along" playing with their toys " thats all I seen of I think".

"I don't know "What was it about of what I saw I mean" I don't know who the boys are" can you tell me". Then Leo said "that was Wyatt and Chris" when they were little playing with their toys " getting along before now they don't ".

Buffy said" oh well I guess thats what I seen "when I was dreaming in the past", even though I am in the future now". Then Leo said" what was in your dream that you saw"? Buffy said well I saw, well to me what I saw in it was two guys fighting in the attic one blond and the other I can't remember," even though another part of my dream ."

"I walked the halls of the manor that you guys lived in" "I opened the door "after I heard something on the first floor of the stairs ". went in the room "I saw that it was a flash" when I went in and I guess I saw Wyatt " I think that's what his name is" with the long blond hair " he said I love you to me and then another flash" then I woke up".

"But to me I thought it was" something prophetic about it" or a vision or something I'm not sure". Chris said "that's weird I didn't know you new about our fight".

Then Buffy said" thats what I saw it was strange to me" Leo said" well I think that we should know more about your dreams" when you have them "for us to be aware" when the time comes to fight Wyatt and his team".

"right now we will go because you need to rest" before more training for more strength "against the evil forces" that work with Wyatt "or not work with Wyatt "and against him".

"They still need to be stopped "and killed before it gets out of control ", or we won't be able to stop it" or the war at all." then she said "OK" I will inform you" but I will not kill any humans not even Wyatt."

" I am better with killing demons"or other things that need to be killed too". " I can do that but I won't kill Wyatt "or any humans I won't do that it's against what I do" she said .

Leo said" OK " they left while she went to her bedroom and took a small nap and went to sleep before she had to wake up when they get back for more training.

Meanwhile back across town in the manor Wyatt woke up in the bedroom he was in he thought " I'm mad at that mixed breed witch," maybe I need to find her "she knocked me out" but she still will be mine" when I find her or else."then he went out of the room and walked down the hall down the stairs.

Walked on the first floor,was pacing thinking of a way how to get her to be his for eternity, to rule by his side forever, cause he keeps thinking that she is beautiful couldn't wait to see her again.

He came up with a plan he thought that he should use Chris to get to her so that he can be closer to her to have her with him.

Meanwhile back in the house near the forest Buffy woke up from another dream which she thought was weird and couldn't remember the rest only bits and pieces of it.

Which she thought " I saw Wyatt wake up "in the manor" I felt like I was near him "but couldn't figure out where" which part of the house her was in". She thought "maybe I should tell Leo about this before Chris gets here".

She called leo he cam then she told him what she saw bits pieces of but couldn't figure out where. Then he said " maybe we should talk to chris", he called chris again didn't get an answer then he called him again thinking he will be able to anwser this time.

Suddenly leo felt like someone was in trouble thought maybe its chris so he told buffy " you need to come with me" help chris before he gets hurt or worse".

She grabbed his hand they were in flowing white blue orbs. Then they found chris he was fighting the demons that were after him. Who were wanting to hurt him he spotted buffy and his dad they noticed that he was in danger when they saw him and rushed to help.

Buffy threw energy balls at them, besides using her super strength, telekinieses power to throw them across the room.

Half of them were vanquieshed but they were still half dozen more of demons warlocks to defeat. She looked over saw leo throwing lightening bolts at the deoms warlocks that he was fighting with killing them. Then she looked at chris he was trying to fight his own battle to.

They were working back to back close together on how to destroy the demons. When suddenly buffy thought of an idea she telepathed it to chris so he can tell leo they all worked trying to figure out a way.

when there was a loophole in the demons plan of attcking them then buffy grabbed a few weapons just with her mind shot them at some of the demons while chris thought too used his telepath power.

She shot the demons threw the air launched sharp weapons at them form his part of it he vanquished them then they both looked to his dad he was doing killing half of the rest. They all team up together fired, threw ,blown up killed the rest of the demons alltogether and felt proud.

When two demons poped out of knowwhere took chris shimmerd away. Leaving buffy leo stunned after what all of them did even though buffy didn't know chris that well she felt sad for him while leo looked worried.

While across another part of town at the manor the two demons shimmered into the room with chris wyatt saw chris and said" well well chris welcome " here you are captured" now all I have to do "is fulfill my plan ".

bring the mixed bred witch" here using you as bait" so she can come to "try to save you" but yet i'm not sure if she will "fail or not because I like her".

"But if she doesn't come" then you fiance bianca" will be in danger so will you". What he didn't know was that buffy had a premonition about what was going to happen to chris and hoped that she could stop it or save him before he gets hurt.

When she was at her house talked to leo asked for his help then he said "how about you try shimmering" I know you haven't "been using that power for "a while since you have it".

That one I know you" haven't used "since you have been using your other powers "or at least some of them". Then she said "yes I have been" working with my elemental powers" with my aunt sarah she might help us too".

"Cause my dad said" she might help with the war", "besides you guys helping me" with my other powers", then leo said" alright" you can get her to help" us find chris and stop" what wyatt is planning" even though I know about the prophesy" now that I remember it".

" With you having to be with wyatt" you two need to be together "you must save whatsever" left of him before he turns "all the way evil to continue with his plan" since he is still evil but" you guys need to be together" its said so in the prophesy" that you guys need to be together" he said.

"With you guys being together "even after we save chris from him" you guys will be unstoppable "even when you love each other too".

"You need to not have confusing feelings "trust your instincts love him" he will love you chris "will understand once we save him" because of the prophesy "to but first we need" your aunt to help us"to go save chris" and fight wyatts people "before you have another confrontation, "with wyatt again", so why don't you shimmer" "While I orb" he said.

Then she said "ok she's in the forest " so we got to hurry" to get her" to help save chris". Then he said "ok besides I will like to meet" your aunt I think "she might be able to help" with the cause of the war to help us win".

They went to the forest to get her aunt they found her meditating again then she noticed buffy then senced someone else got up off the ground again said "hi i'm buffy's aunt sarah who are you", leo said "i'm leo me" I help buffy with" more of her other powers "we need your help" to save chris my son before it's to late".

Buffy's aunt said "nice to meet you "so you want my help" I will help you both "but also buffy" when she turned to look at her neice she said "you have more training "with your other elemental" powers tonight "so be ready". Buffy said" ok" then they left to go to the manor to save chris.

They went oto the manor while at the manor chris and bianca were being held up in the basement bianca was telling chris" i'm sorry this happened chris" I hope someone" can save us since were tied up". Chris said "buffy and my dad" will save us" but lets try" to get these ropes off" and hurry so we can" get out of here "before they realize that" its a trap".

They tried to get out of the ropes as soon as they can before wyatts men were coming so they can warn buffy and them.

Meanwhile buffy her aunt and leo were getting to the house they were in a part of the manor when a couple of demons appeared then wyatt showed up saying" well isn't buffy"yes see i've figured" out your name wondered" if it were matched "to your beautiful face"and it did "when you looked up" I stared at you was expecting you" to come let me "guess who's with you" my dad" when he looked at leo and" who's this" she looks" like a relative of yours".

Oh well now that the introductions are over he telepathed his farther and her aunt to another part of the room told buffy "you know what "how about you come" with me I will" make you my queen" we will rule this relm" together your beautiful" I want you so "how about you come with me" and no one gets hurt".

She said "how about not" started fighting him even though she was also fighting her feelings for him. Then he got upset when she tried to fight him he said "why are you fighting" me you know you "can't win I see you" are fighting your feelings" for me so try not" to let your" anger get to you."

She said "the truth is" I can't fight you "but I won't let you hurt" anmore innocent people". I do love you" but i'm not sure" if its true yet" the prophesy is right" I should be with you" but i'm not sure". He said "well you should" be sure because" I love you" I want you" to be mine I hope" you agree be with me", so I won't be lonely", " anymore why" can't you see" that I love you".

She said "I do love you wyatt" but i'm trying to fight "my feelings for you" even though I shouldn't "cause i'm not sure if you" actually feel the same way "or because your evil" now but yet" if I go with you' then I will not "feel lonely anymore".

He said " why don't you go" with me that way" you won't feel lonely" anymore we can be" together for eternity "love each other" for the rest of our lives". Then she said "alright I will go with you" but first I must tell you" what I saw in my vision' to help you against "the people or demons "who want to destroy you".

Who want to take" over the world and destroy you", kill your family" besides you "even the demons that work" for you because "we must team up" to save whats left of this" world" not just you and me" but chris his army 'your dad my aunt" to help us too".

Then I would get" married" to you be with you" love you for eternity "because I do love you" I just need to know "the truth if you love me too".

He said "alright "they will help" I would help everyone" will help I will tell you" this that I do love you " with all my heart "I don't want to lose you" or let you go".

"Because you are mine" nothing will change that" not even the rest" of these people" here in the manor with us".

She said "ok" then she told him what she saw they decided that they could come up with a stratergy to take down these demons the people that control them stop them before it gets worse. So they did then chris told his people to get ready fro battle too while leo, buffys aunt sarah got ready for battle also.

Then the demons came that were not part of wyatts army or group and they attacked while everyone else got ready started to fight the other evil guys to save wyatt and chris the people that they care about too.

Buffy was fighting her own share of bad guys when the humans came that control the demons came too they started to fight buffy and them but buffy beat them while finishing fighting her own demons while looking to chris wyatt leo her aunt the rest they looked to be fighting their own battles too.

Were having a hard time taking them down. So buffy wyatt chris teamed up to help the rest they moved objects thrown fireballs besides chris wyatt using their powers to explode the demons to bits while leo and buffy's aunt were saving the rest to by leo using his lighteninng attacks while sarah buffys aunt was using her elemental powers to take down the rest of the demons besides putting the humans that were evil away by changing them into trees to get rid of them.

While bufy exploded the trees that were turned from humans to them got rid of the trees she felt proud about it. Leo was still using his lightening powers to get rid of the rest while the demons from wyatts army killed their share of the evil demons and the other evil people that were after chris wyatt and them.

Chris his people besides bianca were fighting their own demons trying to finish them off also while still keeping a lookout to see if wyatt's people were gonna attack them instead of attacking the evil demons that were gonna kill them.

But chris looked at wyatt his people he said to bianca while yelling over the rest of the people that were fighting he said "bianca it looks like" its working out that" were winning even though" wyatt has a truths with us right now".

She said "yes were saved for" another day now how "about we get back to fighting kicking" these demons asses before they kill us first". So chris nodded his head, they continued to fight while trying to win the fight against the people that were coming to kill them buffy's aunt sent a final attack besides the rest the battle which turned inot a war was finished.

Still buffy hoped it was finally finished so she can get married to wyatt since she loves him he loves her.

Meanwhile in the past piper leo and their two sons wyatt and chris were in their conservitory piper told leo to take some stuff up stairs then she thought of a ryme of a song that turned out to be a spell said it in front of her sons the future wyatt came out of orbs from the spell into the conservitory.

He appeared he said "hi mom" gave her a hug piper was shocked by who this person was. She asked him who he was he chuckled he said" i'm your future son wyatt" while he smiled at her.

She said "nice to meet you wyatt", he said "nice to meet you to mom". She called LEO he came down the stairs afteer putting the stuff away he waled to her he said "what do you need piper", "could you take chris" and wyatt into "the kitchen to get them" something" to eat".

While me "and your future "son wyatt will go "upstairs in the attic" to look at the book" of shadows find "out why he is here". Piper tells her future son, wyatt about the little him having a imaginary friend, how he is happy with talking or seeing his imaginary friend.

Paige came home, she said "anyone home" piper came down the stairs followed by wyatt, orbing in the hallway of the entryway he said "aunt paige its so good" to see you" paige said to piper" is this someone you know ".

Piper said "this is my future son wyatt" he came from the future "after I cast a spell to get" little wyatt to talk to us" about his imaginary friend" he appeared he wants to get" to know us but I told him" we don't want to know" about the future cause" it might be changed again" .

Paige said "ok" she hugged him she said "nice to meet you wyatt", wyatt said "you don't have to" be formal with me" aunt paige".

After they were in the living room phoebe cam home saying " is anyone home"? Piper paige said were in here so phoebe went into the living room wyatt walked up to her "aunt phoebe" its so good to see you". She said thanks she told piper paige "who's he" piper said "this is my future son wyatt" and you future nephew".

Phoebe said "ok" while smiling she said "glad to meet you wyatt" he said "glad to meet you too aunt phoebe". They went up to the attic when downstairs little wyatts imaginary friend how they didn't know was a invisability demon was trying to get wyatt to give him the bear.

While leo was their fixing both boys something to eat. The demon that was invisiable asked wyatt again he shook his head no while leo after cooking their food put it on their plates noticed what wyatt was doing he was wondering if his son was ok.

When he heard a commotion upstairs he got worried yelled up there" is evrything ok up there". His wife piper said "yes "but we are dealing with demons" in the attic right now" so we don't know "if we are alright" right now were still fighting" them with wyatts help".

**Chapt.2 **

in the attic piper wyatt phoebe and paige were fighting off demons when wyatt said leave my family alone he killed the rest of the demons.


End file.
